Some fare collection systems include a card reader, e.g., as part of a field device, that reads data from a fare card during a transaction and determines contextual information for the transaction, e.g., date, time, and location. The card reader may provide some of the data from the fare card and the contextual information to a centralized authorization device that determines whether to provide the fare card holder with a valid right-to-travel, e.g., to use a transit service. The centralized authorization device may provide a signal to the field device to provide visual clues, auditory clues, or both, to the fare card holder. The centralized authorization device may provide a signal to the field device to cause an appropriate physical action, e.g., opening of a fare gate.
A fare card may be a “closed-loop card” issued by a transit agency or a third party where the transit agency holds the funds for the fare card. A fare card may be an “open payment card” such as a credit, debit, or another bank issued card, where funds are managed by a separate card issuer and paid to a transit agency after use.